nfsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Need for Speed: Most Wanted (2012)
Rockport? About twenty three seconds into the trailer, on the building to the left, theres a sign that says "New Rockport Loans". This may be an easter egg since the game takes place in a new city. - 19:17, June 5, 2012 (UTC) :It's an easter egg. Please leave all comments with a ~~~~. LeMansRacer [[User talk:LeMansRacer|'talk']] 23:43, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Another one, there's a building in downtown called "rosewood place" or something similar. - 21:33, January 29, 2013 (UTC) Possible tuning/customization? I heard that the NFS Twitter confirmed that there's tunning and customization on this game. Is it true? Just an average teen surfing online. *shrugs* 20:57, June 5, 2012 (UTC) :Please leave all comments with a ~~~~. LeMansRacer [[User talk:LeMansRacer|'talk']] 19:21, June 5, 2012 (UTC) ::Okay then. But is it confirmed that Most Wanted 2012 will contain tuning and customization for any cars? Just an average teen surfing online. *shrugs* 20:57, June 5, 2012 (UTC) :::There is minor customization, but it is most performance and durability/armor upgrades. I think there are some liverlies for cars but not sure. - 23:14, June 6, 2012 (UTC) ::::Aparently, the customization is more "gameplay" focus, speed,durability,offroad performance,etc. - 23:26, June 8, 2012 (UTC) :::::Cant really tell, but I think some of the cars in the multiplayer teaser looked like they were modded. The ZL1 looks like it has some type of spoiler and (obviously) paint. Again, not really sure, but its possible. ::::::apparently It was the stock spoiler, but Im pretty sure thats not the stock paint on the ZL1. - 22:58, August 11, 2012 (UTC) M3 GTR In one of the screenshots, theres a huayra and a M3 GTR in the background. Apparently, the M3 is returning from nfsmw. I dont know how to add a pic to show, but its a Aventador with the M3 and the Pagani in the background. - 16:45, August 5, 2012 (UTC) :You have the pic on your pc or it is on a website? Falken2 (talk) 17:47, August 5, 2012 (UTC) ::I've also seen the screenshot. It is undeniably the M3 GTR from the first Most Wanted. Still, we only add officially confirmed cars, but I'm sure the M3 GTR will be announced very soon. CMAN122 (talk) 18:48, August 5, 2012 (UTC) :::Is it this promotional image? LeMansRacer [[User talk:LeMansRacer|'talk']] 19:08, August 5, 2012 (UTC) ::::If you zoom on the vehicle besides the Pagani Huayra, you can clearly see a kidney grille and everything else that is seen on the M3 GTR. You can even see the blue paint job of the old car. CMAN122 (talk) 19:30, August 5, 2012 (UTC) ::::I can see the paintjob and the grille, but the car does not have its large spoiler. Anyway, it's cleary the M3 GTR. Falken2 (talk) 20:21, August 5, 2012 (UTC) :::::Chances are, they would wait until say, around Fall to annouce it. Its kinda a special car. - 15:51, August 7, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Special Car? Oh, this isn' t good. Falken2 (talk) 19:06, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Pictures Why add so many pictures instead of updating the game article with more information? This is not tumblr. I think we should delete the entire gallery and use some of the pictures in a similar style as seen in the Need for Speed: The Run page. Who's with me? CMAN122 (talk) 22:15, August 24, 2012 (UTC) S.W.A.T. truck A S.W.A.T truck appeared in the Get Wanted trailer towards the end (0:45-0:47) for a few seconds. Its also mentioned on the website. http://www.needforspeed.com/news/make-troublewith-cops - 00:26, September 27, 2012 (UTC) :There's no such thing. You are most likely referring to the Ford Police Interceptor Utility. CMAN122 (talk) 19:31, September 27, 2012 (UTC) ::Look closely, theres a large, black truck infront of the suvs. The six wheels kinda give it away. They even mentioned it on the news article. ::EDIT: http://www.igcd.net/vehicle.php?id=50999&width=1680- 19:13, September 28, 2012 (UTC) :::Do you see how much easier it is to get things onto this site when you find evidence to back your claims up? LeMansRacer [[User talk:LeMansRacer|'talk']] 19:22, September 28, 2012 (UTC) ::::(same guy as above) I found it a while ago, it just took a while to find a still pic. - 19:54, September 28, 2012 (UTC) :::::Please create an account if you're switching between IP addresses. LeMansRacer [[User talk:LeMansRacer|'talk']] 20:00, September 28, 2012 (UTC) :::::http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vPaFxmnLaSw&feature=channel&list=UL Apparently, SWAT trucks are used in rockblocks later in the game. - 00:21, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Effect of getting busted Details about the drivable Nissan Versa were learned. It is a standard traffic car, BUT - it becomes drivable if the player is busted by the Fairhaven Police. This is the car you are released in when you get busted. It is unknown if it is compatible with any customization or if other traffic vehicles are drivable. Argible (talk) 19:38, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Video of the Nissan being driven :Are you sure this is correct? I've been busted numerous times but never have I been left driving this :S Chuck1551 15:37, November 9, 2012 (UTC) ::It was probalbly removed in the final version of the game. - 17:59, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Jack Spots Does Anyone Know were all the Jack Spots are? 17:20, January 8, 2013 (UTC) :Yes LeMansRacer [[User talk:LeMansRacer|'talk']] 17:38, January 8, 2013 (UTC) New DLC New DLC possibly leaked by trophies/achievements. It's happened before, could happen again. 13:31, February 22, 2013 (UTC) :Good enough reference for me. The content can be added. [[User:LeMansRacer|'LeMansRacer']] 14:02, February 22, 2013 (UTC) DLC Request Could someone please put more info up about the other three car packs? :See Manual of Style. [[User:LeMansRacer|'LeMansRacer']] 14:29, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Soundtrack Could anyone add soundtrack from MW2012? EA didn't publish list of songs from that game. 10:23, April 1, 2013 (UTC) asd :Page already exists and this is why we have a search function. Need for Speed: Most Wanted (2012)/Soundtrack [[User:LeMansRacer|'LeMansRacer']] 12:03, April 1, 2013 (UTC) :::Yeah, but I think that this page should be attached to main article about NFS Most Wanted 2012, shouldn't it? asd :